


Sexual Education with Reyna and Jason

by mermaidxwriter



Series: Jeyna Stories [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dirty Jokes, F/M, made by Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidxwriter/pseuds/mermaidxwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite Praetors are assigned to teach Sex Ed to a class at New Rome, and end up learning a few things themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Education with Reyna and Jason

Pairing: Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus 

Time Frame: Before the Titan War/Back when Reyna and Jason were Praetors of Camp Jupiter

Originally Posted: February 2015  
Updated: March 2015 

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved for Rick Riordan. All characters and settings related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus series are property of his. This fanfiction was entirely written by me and feedback is welcome. ******

Sex Ed with Reyna and Jason 

_Nothing could bore you out of your mind like a Senate Meeting _Jason decided as he tried to keep his leg from cramping.__

__"As you know, we need to educate our newest class on sexual intercourse and protection. We currently don't have any sex ed teachers so we'll need volunteers, who are mature and not intimidating. Everyone remembers the Lupa semester and the Dakota incident last year."_ _

__Jason tried to muffle his chuckle. Dakota had dumped a bucket of condoms all over a group of thirteen and fourteen year olds last year. It had been hilarious. Though, he did feel sorry for the poor kids who had to get the sex talk from a human eating wolf._ _

__"How about we give that honor to our Praetors?" Jason's head shot up._ _

__All the members of the senate nodded their heads in agreement. Jason didn't know what shocked him more - the fact that they wanted Reyna and him to teach sex ed or that they were actually agreeing about something._ _

__"With all due respect, I don't think Jason and I are, um...qualified." Reyna protested and expertly avoided his gaze._ _

__None of the Senate members seemed persuaded the least._ _

__“Actually, Reyna and I would be happy to." His voice sounded more confident than he felt. He turned to see Reyna gaping at him. She looked like a fish, a hot fish, but a fish none the less._ _

__"Then it is decided. Praetor Reyna and Praetor Grace will teach sexual education on the 21st. Prepare your course plan."_ _

__Reyna no longer looked like a hot fish, now she was glaring directly at him. "What the hell were you thinking? Number one: aren't you a virgin? Number two: undermine me again and I will pummel you." She spoke sharply._ _

__"Sorry about that. But, maybe it'll be fun." Jason said with a wink and eyebrow wiggle._ _

__(Break)_ _

__"So how should we start, the diagrams or the speech? " Reyna asked.  
They were sitting on the carpet of Jason's room will various textbooks, papers, and diagrams strewn all around them._ _

__Turns out there is a lot that goes into teaching sex ed. They waited till the last minute to plan the lesson, which is not exactly model Roman behavior, but that was irrelevant._ _

__Jason shrugged. "The diagrams are pretty graphic, so maybe we can _ease _them into it with the speech."___ _

____"Jason." Reyna warned._ _ _ _

____"They'll need time to adjust. Especially to _large _amounts. " Reyna rolled her eyes._ _ _ _ __

____"Okay, it says here that an entire human arm can fit into a condom." Jason grabbed one from the pile and proceeded to struggle to tear it open for a good three minutes._ _ _ _

____"Aren't you smooth?"_ _ _ _

____"Smooth enough to slide in?"_ _ _ _

____Reyna laughed. "Speaking of which, we have to discuss lubrication."  
Jason handed her the stack of papers that dealt with preparation._ _ _ _

____Jason scrunched up his eyebrows as he read over a passage about the menstrual cycle and ovulation. "I still don't understand."_ _ _ _

____Reyna tossed him a thin paperback titled O.M.G My Body is Changing For Ages 8-12._ _ _ _

____"Very funny." However, it was worded simply and did help him understand better._ _ _ _

____"Is there a more mature way of saying the penis enters the vagina?" She asked after pausing for a few moments._ _ _ _

____"Maybe we should give them a demonstration." Jason said with another wink. He'd develop a twitch if he kept winking so often._ _ _ _

____"But, if we were to have sex what would you call me? Praetor Grace? That sounds sexy. I'd call you Preator Reyna."_ _ _ _

____Reyna stared at him. "As nice, and by nice I mean awful, as that sounds, don't we have a lesson to plan?"_ _ _ _

____"But, don't you think we'd be able to teach better if we actually had some, you know, experience?" He asked with a smirk._ _ _ _

____"I'm sorry you're a virgin, you probably always will be, but that's not my problem."_ _ _ _

____Jason glared, but couldn't hold it for long._ _ _ _

____"Where is the packet on anal?"_ _ _ _

____Jason burst into a fit of giggles. "What?"_ _ _ _

____Reyna rolled her eyes and spoke slowly. "Sweetie, that's what bum sex is called."_ _ _ _

____Jason huffed. "I know what anal is, I just didn't think I'd have to explain it to a bunch of thirteen year olds."_ _ _ _

____"They probably know more about it than you do." A/N: Truth_ _ _ _

____"Psst Rey?"_ _ _ _

____"Yes?"_ _ _ _

____"Which boob is the clitoris? The left one?" He looked surprised as Reyna full on laughed._ _ _ _

____The happiness in her eyes and the genuineness of her smile made up for her mocking his ignorance._ _ _ _

____She threw a diagram in his direction._ _ _ _

____"I thought everyone circumcised their son's penis." Reyna said._ _ _ _

____Jason looked up. "No. Mine is, but it's optional."_ _ _ _

____Reyna tried not to think about Jason's penis. But, who had taken him to get circumcised? Juno? Had she done it herself? She knew this was a bad idea from the start._ _ _ _

____(Break)_ _ _ _

____“Settle down kids.” Jason said as if speaking to a bunch of five years olds. “Just sit in your seats and wait for Praetor Reyna to get here.”_ _ _ _

____“You obviously have no experience with children.”_ _ _ _

____Jason took the times to thank the gods as Reyna strode in with her dark hair flowing behind her._ _ _ _

____“You are obviously late.” He tapped on his watch._ _ _ _

____Reyna rolled her eyes. “You're lucky I took pity on you and showed up at all. This was your idea in the first place.”_ _ _ _

____She turned to the class and glared. “We are here to teach you about sexual education and if you are going to be immature you can just leave now. Am I clear?”_ _ _ _

____The eighth graders nodded vigorously._ _ _ _

____“Good. Jason, why don't we get started?”_ _ _ _

____The first slide of the presentation appeared on the board._ _ _ _

____“Everyone has genitals,” he blushed as he read from his notecards. “So I assume these diagrams look somewhat familiar to most of us.”_ _ _ _

____He pointed to left side of the slide, then the right. “This is a penis and this is a vagina.”_ _ _ _

____Several eighth graders giggled._ _ _ _

____“Sexual intercourse, also known as coitus, occurs when the penis enters the vagina for sexual pleasure or reproductive purposes.”_ _ _ _

____Reyna spoke up. “There are more than one type of coitus, for example when two males have intercourse, the penis enters the anus, which is called anal sex.”_ _ _ _

____“Let's talk about what happens before sex for a minute. Does everyone know what consent means?” Jason asked_ _ _ _

____“Consent is when you give someone permission to do something.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, so during sex your partner must give you permission to touch their body and vise versa.”_ _ _ _

____“Everyone knows we can contract diseases through sex, which are called STDs?”_ _ _ _

____The class looked horrified._ _ _ _

____“Does anyone know how we can protect ourselves from getting STDs?”_ _ _ _

____“My Pastor says not having sex.”_ _ _ _

____“That's definitely true, but there are other ways.”_ _ _ _

____No one raised their hand._ _ _ _

____Jason pulled a condom out of his pocket. “Can anyone tell me what this is?”_ _ _ _

____“It looks like a candy wrapper.”_ _ _ _

____“This is called a condom. Basically, it prevents your semen from entering your partner's genitals or your partner's semen from entering your genitals. The semen can impregnate your partner or be carrying STDs, so its very important that you use them to stay safe.”_ _ _ _

____Reyna picked up a basket of condoms and passed it around the room. “Everyone take a condom.”_ _ _ _

____“Should we put them on?” asked a boy with a smirk._ _ _ _

____Reyna glared at him. “No.”_ _ _ _

____He nodded quickly._ _ _ _

____Jason was tempted to laugh, but he knew what it was like being on the receiving end of Reyna's wolf stares._ _ _ _

____“Has anyone ever heard of lubricant?” Jason asked hoping he wouldn't have to describe everything._ _ _ _

____The class just gave him blank stares._ _ _ _

____“Using lubricant reduces the friction during sexual intercourse, which can sometimes be painful.”_ _ _ _

____A stout boy raised his hands. “You mean it makes your wood go in easier?”_ _ _ _

____Jason's eyes widened. “I-I suppose.”_ _ _ _

____“Does anyone know what happens during sex?” Reyna asked to give the apparently traumatized Jason a break._ _ _ _

____A blonde boy raised his hand. “The people having sex start moaning really loudly.”_ _ _ _

____Reyna nicknamed him Little Jason._ _ _ _

____A pale boy raised his hand. “People have organisms.”_ _ _ _

____“Josh, organisms are living things made of one or more cells. The word you are looking for is orgasms.”_ _ _ _

____A shy girl raised her hand.“Praetor Grace, what's an or-gas-m?”_ _ _ _

____Jason casted a terrified look at Reyna, who nodded in encouragement._ _ _ _

____Jason kneeled so he was eye level with the girl. “That's a great question. An orgasm is a point during sex where you climax. Does anyone have any other question?”_ _ _ _

____“How do you make a girl cum?” a boy asked._ _ _ _

____Jason expression was horrified. “Tony, that's not appropriate.”_ _ _ _

____“Isn't this a class about sex?”_ _ _ _

____“I meant for your age!”_ _ _ _

____Reyna concluded that Jason was really an innocent grandma trapped in a fifteen year old boy's body._ _ _ _

____Tony just rolled his eyes._ _ _ _

____A frizzy haired girl raised her hand. “What is porn?”_ _ _ _

____“I think that's enough for today, class. Remember to ask for consent and stay safe.” Reyna said quickly._ _ _ _

____The preteens fled the classroom in mobs after she finished speaking._ _ _ _

____“No wonder no one else volunteered. That was some type of hell.” Jason shook his head as he packed away the diagrams._ _ _ _

____“I think we did a pretty good job. At least we didn't completely scare them.”_ _ _ _

____Jason smiled gently. “I just can't believe that kid asked me how to make a girl cum.”_ _ _ _

____Reyna laughed. “Do you even know?”_ _ _ _

____Jason set his jaw. “I have an overall idea.”_ _ _ _

____“ _Sure you do _.” Reyna teased._ _ _ _ __

____“I can prove it to you.”_ _ _ _

____Scratch that, Jason Grace was definitely horny teenage boy._ _ _ _


End file.
